


Puppy Love

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, do we trust them with a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Bodhi gets a puppy and everyone but Cassian is excited.





	Puppy Love

"You are joking, right?" Cassian hoped, looking up from the blaster he was cleaning and craning his head to peek into the fresher. Bodhi mumbled something noncommittal and Cassian let out a heavy sigh, making Jyn smirk from her perch on Bodhi's bunk. It had become her habit to break into the room he had been assigned with Cassian, and no matter how many times Bodhi upgraded the lock, she always managed to find her way in. It was something of a game between them, at this point. "You are not joking."

"Well, I'm not about to leave the poor thing out in the rain." Bodhi insisted, watching the puppy wriggle around the fresher sink, revelling in the two inches of warm water Bodhi was bathing her in. Earlier that day Chirrut had found her wandering around the tarmac all by her lonesome. Tripped over her, more like. Baze had left him alone for two minutes to check on something, and the next thing any of them knew Chirrut was meditating on a broken pillar with the puppy squirming in his lap. Bodhi had tried to be surprised, but adopting whatever wayward thing came his way seemed to be a habit that Chirrut wasn't about to break.

"There we go, puppy. That's better." he laughed and tickled the dog under her chin after drying her off with the least threadbare towel he could find. It was Cassian's, but he would probably be forgiven for that. Satisfied that she had been sufficiently coddled, he carried her into the room under his elbow, whistling before handing her off to Jyn, who seemed more than happy to cuddle her for the time being. Cassian didn't seem quite as beguiled, though. 

"And just what are you going to do with a dog, exactly?" he asked while he checked the action on his blaster, making a point of ignoring the bundle of fur squirming two feet away from him.

"Snuggle it? Play fetch with it? Normal pet things."

"I don't think Cassie knows how to have a pet, Bodhi. Kay might count as one, though." Jyn teased. Cassian shushed her and turned back to Bodhi, shaking his head in derision.

"Look, you can't take care of a dog. Who here knows how to take care of a dog?"

"Oh, we used to keep dogs back home." Bodhi tickled the puppy's floppy little ear and she squeaked again before crawling into his helmet and rocking it back and forth. "Five or six at any given time. I know how."

"Fine. Great. So one of us knows how to care for a dog. What about when you're out with your squadron? Then what-"

"Then I can take care of her." Jyn interjected. "There were a couple dogs in Saw's base when I was younger. Only things there that were my age, so we got pretty close."

"And the temple always took in strays, so Baze and Chirrut probably know how to look after her, too. Between us, I'd say we have enough people." Bodhi added. He watched the puppy flop out of bed and curiously eye Cassian, who had gotten to his feet and stuck his blaster back in its holster. He took a step back as the puppy waddled towards him, her tongue lolling out. "I think she likes you."

"Shush." Cassian made a jerky little shooing gesture, but the puppy ignored him and flopped over at his feet, baring her fuzzy white tummy in the hopes of getting a belly rub. He didn't seem to get the message, though. Actually, he looked downright horrified.

"You haven't held a puppy before, have you?" Bodhi realised, watching Cassian begin to slowly inch towards the door. "You haven't held a puppy."

"What does it matter if I have?" Cassian snapped. Then he bit his lower lip and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets like a kid caught with a contraband firecracker in his pocket. "Six years old, remember?"

"Oh, you poor, deprived man." Jyn yawned. After checking the time she rolled to her feet and pushed the window open, clambering out after pecking Cassian on his scarred cheek. "We're never having babies, are we?"

"I would not trust you with an infant."

"Likewise. Bye, Bodhi. Keep the dog alive for me."

"Will do." She saluted him and swung down out of sight without hesitation, dropping like a stone. They were a few stories up, but that didn't seem to deter her in the slightest. Bodhi stuck his head out after a moment, sighing in relief when he saw her jogging towards the Pathfinders clustered around a transport. She would be fine. After all, if they could get out of Scarif, they could get out of anything.

"Hey, quit that - I said quit it, you little - Bodhi, get your damn dog off of my foot."

"What?" When he turned Bodhi laughed, watching Cassian dance around the room with the dog attached to the bottom of his trousers. Still snickering a little, Bodhi pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed him by the ankle. Bodhi wasn't particularly shy about manhandling him. Sometimes it was the only way to get his stubborn ass to do anything.

Once the dog was off Bodhi dumped her in Cassian's lap, sighing when he stiffened. "C'mon, Cassian. It's a dog, not a bomb. Just give her a pet, would you?" Stone faced as ever, Cassian begrudgingly settled a hand on the puppy' head. Not much, but it was a start. "Good job, Captain."

"Shut up." Despite his grumbling, Cassian went back to petting her, even going so far as to smile a bit when she nipped at his fingertips. "She's..." He let out a resigned sigh and glared at Bodhi. "She's not that bad."

"Good to hear." Satisfied, Bodhi settled back against the wall, watching Cassian and the puppy with a smile on his face. You know, aside from the chaos and the fighting and the fact that death was looming over his head like an omnipresent cloud, being a rebel was sort of fun. 


End file.
